


AM || Harry Styles

by 1DandHP4ever



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crime, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DandHP4ever/pseuds/1DandHP4ever
Summary: "All my favourite conversations are always made in the am."When Sarah Johnson gets missing, no one seems to be able to find her. And when she appears dead, the mistery gets even bigger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apoligize for any huge mistake.

 A year had passed. Cath and Kyle walked side by side, hands holded. She carried a sunflower. People were starting to gather around the white thomstone, where it could be read: _"Here lies Sarah Johnson"._ Cath put the sunflower next to it. It was Sarah favourite kind of flower. She would always have things with them: shirts, pensilcases. Kyle holded Cath shoulders, as she stared into the thombstone, not being able to speak. It had been an year. A whole year. How was that even possible?

 "Cath..." Kyle whispered. "Cath." He said again, as she hadn't reacted in the first time. "It's time to go." She turned around. Her eyes were red, due to the fact that she was crying. She followed him al the way to the exit of the graveyard. What a depressing things, graveyards. Sarah would never want to be buried in one. But she never got the chance of chosing. She never got the chance to say that she wanted to be thrown into space or that she secretly found funny the idea of keeping her body on a stick to creep everybody out. She had a great sense of humor. Had. Not anymore.

 "Where am I going with my life Kyle?" Cath asked, when they got to the car. "What am I doing?"

 "You're going ahead." Kyle answered. His voice was very deep and relaxing. 

 "I don't even know what that means anymore..."

 Her mind was full of storming thoughts. Because she kept blaming herself for what happened. And she just couldn't stop.

 

_A year and three months ago_

 "Are you really letting me go home alone in the dark?" Sarah pretended to be offended. "What a lousy friend."

 "I'm the best you got." Cath joked. The result was a pillow crashing on her face. "Oh yeah, so funny!"

 "You're asking for it." She started picking up her stuff, and got ready to leave. "Catch ya up tomorrow at 8?"

 "Sure. If it's raining we'll take my car." 

 "Deal. Well, here I go, into the deep darkness, being followed by creeps and ghosts and..."

 "Shut up!" Cath said, throwing the pillow back at her. "Don't try to make me feel guilty!"

 "What, me? Not doing that!" She started laughing. "Bye Cath!"

 Sarah left her apartment. It was cold outside. Damn! She had left her jacket in school. She started walking pretty fast, to keep herself warm. Her house was only two blocks away. 

 A few noises started to distract her. She tryed to not freak out, but it was quite hard, being so dark outside. The street lamps were all broken in one side and only three were working on the other side. And she could almost sworn she was hearing steps.

 She kept going, not looking behind. But she would never get home.


End file.
